Ride or Die
by AnabonDelight
Summary: With Katherine back in town and a new threat looming over Mystic Falls, Damon and Bonnie will have to put their differences aside and work together if they wanna keep the people they care about and themselves safe. How will that change them? Post 2x01 with a few changes to the previous canon plot. Eventual Bamon (may include other ships of Damon and Bonnie, as well as other ships.)
1. Chapter 1

**Info on the story so ****PLEASE READ****:Ok so this picks up from the start of season 2 but with some moderations. Tomb Vampires didn't get out when grams died. (I really found stupid how the writers made this spell or Bonnie's dessication spell on Silas undone when they died and then come season 6 Kai specifically said that his death made the sleeping spell permanent…like how? Lol Anyways I don't think they ever established any criteria for when a spell gets undone or not so in my version the spell wasn't broken.) The only vampire that made it out of the tomb was Pearl before it closed back up. Therefore Tyler's dad didn't die neither did Anna and Caroline didn't have the accident so she'll remain human for now at least. If I decide to put important for the story events between the death of grams and the point where the story picks up from (you know during the time that they spent dealing with the tomb vampires on the show) I'll make sure to put them in flashbacks. The Founder's Day event did happen and Damon kissed Katherine thinking that it was Elena as well. Main focus of the story will be Bonnie and Damon (mostly, there may be a triangle in later chapters but I'm planning on a Bamon endgame for now). The story will go somewhat differently from this point on as well as I haven't decided if I'm just going to do moderations to the existing plot (moonstone,Originals and stuff), just use parts of it or use an entirely different plot. That is something I will decide in due time and as the story progresses but truth is I will most likely bring the Originals in at some point. We'll see. Also fair warning : updates will probably be slow.**

"I've never loved you…It was always Stefan." Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love Stefan…It's always gonna be Stefan." Damon took another deep breath. The words kept replaying in his head. First Katherine, then Elena. Both of them ripped his heart out tonight. He lashed out, broke Jeremy's neck and disappeared. Now he was laying in the middle of the road totally drunk and playing dead. He didn't want to feel any of it anymore. For a moment he considered turning it off but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction to know how much their words affected him, how much power they had over him. He decided to go on a murder spree instead and then come tomorrow he would be his normal sarcastic self, masking his feelings behind this whole jerk image everyone seemed to have about him and eventually suck it up. He was Damon Salvatore after all. It was moments like these that he realized how much of a small town Mystic Falls really was. He was there for approximately half an hour now and not a single car had passed by. But lucky him the sound of an engine was heard not too far away. He stayed still and closed his eyes.

It was one of those days that Bonnie really needed to get away. Everything that happened after The Salvatores rolled into town was far too exhausting for her. Now Katherine was added to the equation. There was rarely a day anymore without her required to use her magic to save someone or do someone a favor. This day though noone called her about anything urgent so she decided to flee. She spent most of her day on her secluded thinking place. It was a clearing in the forest,peaceful and quiet. She found the opportunity to practice some basic nature spells as well. After grams died she didn't have anyone to teach her anymore so she just read the grimoires she had at her disposal and tried her hardest to practice what she learned. Sometimes she would go too far and exhaust herself but today it was different. Being surrounded by nature she felt way more powerful. She couldn't wait to get home , have a nice shower, drink a hot cup of chocolate and…

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said eyes widened as she suddenly pushed the break pedal with all her strength. She was distracted. Had she stopped a while later she would have ran over the figure lying in the middle of the street. She kinda panicked. She was in a dilemma. Does she get out of the car? See who this is maybe offer her help? Or maneuver the body and go straight home. Her gut was telling her that she would regret this but her selflessness got in the way. There was one per cent chance that this was indeed someone in need. Bonnie got off the car and started hesitantly walking towards the figure.

Damon laid still waiting. He had heard the car stop but it took a while until the door opened. He resisted his urge to smirk for the sake of his role. If it was a woman he would be extremely pleased but a man would do just fine as well. He just couldn't wait to sink his fangs into someone's neck and slowly drain the life out of them. It always made him feel powerful, in control. Exactly what lacked from his life and his emotions. He always thought that if he knew how to control himself better he wouldn't end up hurt and he wouldn't have to see history repeat itself. But he was always intense. As the person got closer he could feel their scent, their life force, rushing through their veins. He could now tell that she was a woman. A really anxious one at that. Her heart was pounding in her chest but that made him more excited. It wasn't just any woman though. The scent was familiar.

"Damon? Is that you?" Bonnie asked surprised narrowing her eyes on him. Part of her was relieved that it was someone she knew but part of her was also worried. It was no secret that her and Damon weren't getting along. She still could feel his fangs roughly piercing her neck and sucking her blood that one time he had tried to kill her not too long ago because of Emily. How could she forget after all? Her fear had shut her magic down after that incident.

Their relationship was making somewhat of a progress though for Elena's and Stefan's sake. Meaning they could successfully be in the same room without killing each other. There was still a lot of bickering involved though. A few weeks ago Bonnie actually tried to put Damon on fire but Elena stopped her. He was being his usual ass self and she wasn't having it, not after she had to sit through her grams dying for nothing just because he wanted to open a tomb for someone who wasn't even there. So he tried to kill her and she tried to kill him and now they were even. Just avoiding each other or annoying each other sometimes. He didn't have a reason to try anything funny at the moment. That's why she decided to talk to him and not go back to her car and leave immidiately as soon as she saw that it was him.

Damon mentally cursed. It really wasn't a good time for Bonnie Bennett to be around him. He was drunk and hurt and she hated his guts. He was planning to eat a stranger not a judgy witch but of course she had to ruin his plan. Sometimes he was certain that she existed to annoy him. He could already hear her judging him and telling him how bad he is, how much of a monster he is and how everyone would be better off without him. Cause that's all he needed, he thought sarcastically. Another woman to tell him that he isn't good enough.

Maybe he should kill her, he thought. Finish what he started all those days ago in the woods. It would be one more way to hurt Elena and he wouldn't have to worry about the annoying, judgy, witchy thorn in his side. That would be a win, win. Or maybe he could turn her into a vampire that would hurt her more and he was all about inflicting pain tonight. But no he thought. She was too much of a saint to complete the transition. Then he chose door number three. He would just provoke her, maybe hurt her feelings or her pretty neck. Maybe he would earn some magical pain in the process to distract him from how empty he felt inside.

With a sudden movement Damon in full vampire speed stood up in front of Bonnie towering over her looking at her intensely. Like a predator looking at its prey. Bonnie subconsciously took a step back stunned by the sudden lack of distance between them.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't little Sabrina…going somewhere?" Damon said smirking. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. There was something different behind his smirk. It wasn't as usual but darker and more dangerous. There was pain and a lot of alcohol. The first part she picked up with her intuition, the second with her sense of smell. She decided that this was a night she didn't want to pick a fight with him.

"You're drunk…" She observed frowning softly. Damon scoffed.

"Well aren't you a clever one…" He replied sarcastically and Bonnie rolled her eyes in repsonse.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road?" She asked in a low voice backing up a little more.

"Nah…I asked you first. Where…are you…going?" Damon said leaning in to be at her eye level a little too close for her comfort. Bonnie didn't flinch though. She managed to keep eye contact. His eyes were darker than their normal icy blue. Probably because of his current drunken state she thought.

"Home…not that it's any of your business." She replied coldly breathing slightly faster as she swallowed hard. She tried to mask her feelings. She didn't want to admit it but he did make her nervous.

"Where were you? Kinda late for a goody two shoes like you to be out at this time don't you think?" He asked narrowing his eyes on her, smirk never leaving his lips. Her heartbeat accelerated. That was when he decided that he definetely wouldn't kill her. Scaring her was far more amusing and that's exactly what he needed.

"See I should be on my way then." Bonnie said smirking annoyed as she moved to get back in her car feeling eager to get away from him. Having practiced she wasn't at full power so she wouldn't play his game. As she reached the door of her car Damon flashed behind her, grabbed her by the shoulders and turning her around he slammed her against the car door pinning her there, looking down at her intensely.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her amused slightly pouting in a mocking way as he heard her heartbeat accelerating. A drop of sweat rolled from the back of her neck. That small observation made him take her scent in more. Maybe he needed to feed from her after all. He didn't revel in it much the last time he had her blood but even like that he could remember that it was delicious. It had a powerful essence to it.

"I just don't want to waste my magic on you." Bonnie replied slightly lifting her chin. She was more pissed than nervous now. Pissed at him for thinking he could toy with her and pissed at herself for even getting nervous in the first place. She almost killed him once and she could do it again if it came down to it right? Maybe yes, maybe no but she wasn't one to back down.

"Yeah…cause I'm not good enough even for that." He said in an intimidating tone standing straight. Using their height difference as a laverage wasn't fair game, Bonnie thought. Damon looked down at her with a look that could make everyone freeze, everyone but her. She had the fire in her. The fire that could melt his ice if it came down to it. He came closer closing the already small space between them. Bonnie swallowed hard and looked up at him, forest green meeting icy blue. Damon broke the silence.

"Tell me witch…" he started as his hands travelled from her shoulders to the base of her neck "would you stilll hold your magic if I were to drain the life out of you?" Damon said softly looking down at her as he gently wrapped his hand around her neck without applying any actual pressure to it. Bonnie felt the urge to fight him but she decided to hold herself until the real threat came. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to release her power yet.

"You wouldn't…" she replied shortly looking up at him with defiance in her eyes. Damon almost lost it. He was in a state that everyone would be afraid of him. Who did this little novice witch thought she was, he thought. He had to admit that it was indeed amusing though so he decided to play along.

"And why is that?" he asked smirking again curious to see what her answer would be. Bonnie momentarily broke eye contact before bringing her eyes back to him.

"Elena would never forgive you." Bonnie said deciding to use his infatuation with Elena against him. She wasn't aware of what happened that night though. Damon laughed. Bonnie frowned.

"I've already crossed that line Bon Bon." He said squeezing her neck as veins appeared around his eyes, blood red staining their normal icy blue color. Bonnie didn't expect that. She momentarily panicked, then got curious about what he meant by "already crossing the line" but finally reality kicked in. He was seconds away from ripping into her neck. She had to fight back and so she did. She concentrated hard giving him her best aneurysm. Damon released her and grabbed his head in pain taking a few steps back. He almost fell on his knees when Bonnie stopped inflicting pain. She had been practicing all day and she would reach her limits sooner or later if she didn't hold back. Damon started recovering from the pain. He looked at her amused.

"Look at you…getting better with your little tricks." He said smirking his eyes still a bit frowned from the pain he got put through. Bonnie frowned at him breathing fast. He made an attempt to pin her against the car again at full vamp speed but Bonnie managed to react and send him back flying against a near by tree. Bonnie got in her car and started the engine as Damon got up brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Damn it!" he cursed in a low voice as he vamp sped to the middle of the road watching as Bonnie's car was getting lost in the distance.

"Go to hell Damon." Bonnie mumbled frowned while she looked at him through the car mirror as she sped up. She wanted nothing more than to get back to the safety of her home. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She really needed to calm down after this encounter. For a moment she felt like punching herelf for stopping in the first place. She also needed to call Elena to find out what Damon meant by crossing the line. What did he do this time that was unforgivable.

In a while she was home. She parked her car and got out. She practically ran to the door looking around like lost. She thought that she should really learn how to deal with vampire intimidation if she wanted to make it in this supernatural world she got dragged in but it wasn't that easy. She unlocked quickly and got in her house locking behind her again. She leaned with her back against the door taking a deep breath to calm down. The house was empty as usual. With every year that passed her father was more absent. It was almost like being alone.

Bonnie left her keys on the small table in her living room and headed to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled her phone out. She thought about it for a while but then she decided not to call Elena after all. It was late and she would probably be asleep. She could pass by her house tomorrow. Besides she was tired as well. She would take a shower and then go straight to bed.

* * *

Damon entered the Boarding house. He was still as moody as ever. He decided to drown his urges with more Bourbon. He threw his leather jacket on the couch and poured himself a drink. Then he reconsidered and decided to drink from the bottle. He didn't manage to lash out as much as he had planned. It was all because of the damn Bennett witch, he thought. Why did it have to be her out of all the Mystic Falls residents? The pain of the aneurysm didn't distract from the emotional pain he was feeling as he had hoped it would. There was only one solution right now and that was alcohol. It would have worked just fine if Stefan hadn't barged in looking as pissed as ever.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan yelled storming in the house looking only seconds away from vamping out.

"Trust me little brother that's not something you want to discuss with me right now." Damon said in a low dark voice as he raised the bottle to his lips taking a swing as he remained turned towards the fireplace looking at the flames.

"Do you have any idea that Jeremy would have been dead if it wasn't for the Gilbert ring? Why the hell did you do that Damon? Why would you do that to Elena? Hasn't she been through enough already? Her brother means everything to her you know that!" Stefan yelled desperately. Damon scoffed.

"That's why I killed him!" Damon yelled frustrated as he turned back to face Stefan anger taking over him. "I'm the bad brother. I'm the monster. I hurt people. That's what I do. Get over it! I'm not you and I'm never going to be you and if I'm being honest I don't even want to be you!" Damon yelled again.

"So this is about me? About the eternity of misery you promised me? I thought we were on the same page about Elena Damon. I thought we both wanted to protect her. I thought we both cared about her. She is the only person that doesn't think you are a monster and you just made sure to ruin that." Stefan said in a more calm tone but still frowned.

"It's better that way isn't it?" Damon said smirking as he drank once more from the bottle in his hand. "Now you can make sure I won't steal your girl…you should be thanking me. Now you know it won't be Katherine all over again." Damon said smirking. His smirk didn't mask his bitterness though. Stefan could see it. Hell even a blind man could see it. He decided to not comment anything on that though. Damon couldn't be reasoned with tonight. Whatever had happened between him and Elena to make him want to hurt her like that was something that Stefan was curious about but he would have to wait and see. He just left for his room. Damon turned towards the fire once more his eyes watering slightly before he threw the bottle with vampire force against the fireplace. This was officially one of the worst days in his existance.

* * *

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped her warm towel around her body. She put on her underwear and dried off her hair before putting on her pijama shorts and her sports bra. She quickly climbed on her bed and got under the covers. Before laying down she grabbed her phone from her nightstand. Her curiosity would probably keep her up if she didn't talk to Elena.

"I'm just going to text her." Bonnie mumbled. She didn't want to call in case Elena was already asleep. Just as she was ready to text Elena her doorbell rang. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Who could it be that late? She put her robe on and quickly got downstairs. She slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Elena on the other end.

"I was just about to text you. What happened?" Bonnie said stepping aside making room for her friend to come in.

"Can i?" Elena asked with a sad look on her face . Bonnie nodded.

"Of course come on in." Bonnie said and Elena got in the house.

"Sorry for stopping by this late." Elena said in a weird tone.

"What can I get you? Maybe some tea? You look like you need it." Bonnie said as Elena took a seat on her couch.

"Sure that would be nice." Elena replied. Bonnie headed to the kitchen and in a while she returned seeing Elena going through her book selves.

"Are you looking for something?" Bonnie asked curiously raising her eyebrow.

"Just passing my time waiting for you." Elena replied. Bonnie extended her hand to give Elena the mug and they accidentally touched hands. That was when the cold vibe hit her. That wasn't Elena. Bonnie internally freaked out. She had just invited Katherine into her house. She looked at Katherine narowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm just…going to get me something to drink…I'll be right back." Bonnie said trying to remain as calm as possible and walked quickly back to the kitchen. She still had her phone with her. She had left it on the kitchen table when she made the tea for Katherine. As she reached out to grab it a hand appeared by her own slaming the mug on the table with force.

"Well you just had to touch me didn't you?" Katherine said in a sarcastic tone. Bonnie frowned and turned around. "I mean it sucks…I made so much effort to straighten my hair, find these dull high school sweetheart slash girl next door clothes to look like her and there you go blowing my cover." Katherine added smirking evily.

"What do you want here Katherine?" Bonnie asked frowned taking a few steps back making sure they had some distance between them.

"I see you've heard of me…that's nice." Katherine said smirking as she started walking up and down Bonnie's kitchen observing the room.

"Before you think of trying anything funny let me warn you…I am not Stefan or Damon. I've been around a lot longer than they have which makes me far more resilient." Katherine said bringing her eyes on Bonnie again. "…and dangerous." She added as she stopped walking.

"I saw your little encounter with the big Salvatore in the woods earlier by the way…let me apologize for the state you saw him in…that was on me..and maybe on my doppleganger as well." Katherine said approaching Bonnie. Bonnie breathed faster but she kept eye contact with Katherine. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being afraid.

"Poor little thing. He just wanted some love." Katherine said slightly touching Bonnie's jaw with her finger raising her head higher. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on Katherine but remained still. Katherine smirked and turned around walking away again.

"When I couldn't give it to him he ran to my doppleganger…honestly I am really surprised that Elena hasn't ditched both of them already." Katherine said turning around again looking amused.

"I mean they only ever noticed her because she looks like me…That makes her even more pathetic." Katherine said smirking. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"How do you even know all of this?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"One thing you should know about me Bonnie….I am always one step ahead from everyone else." Katherine said giving emphasis on "always". Bonnie lowered her head slightly still looking at Katherine.

"You still haven't told me the reason you're here." Bonnie said raising her eyebrow.

"You have something that I need Bonnie. I want it." Katherine said raising her eyebrow narrowing her eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie frowned.

"If you're talking about Emily's crystal it is long gone. It was destroyed before we opened the tomb looking for you. You know the one you were supposed to be in. You won't find anything here." Bonnie said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't give a damn about Emily's crystal Bon Bon." Katherine said in a threatening tone her face turning serious. Bonnie felt weird listening to Katherine calling her that. Damon was annoying enough as it was now she would have to hear it from Katherine too. Katherine approached too close for her liking but Bonnie kept the eye contact anyways. Her heart was hammering in her chest but she wouldn't show her vulnerability, she wouldn't show her weakness. Katherine looked at Bonnie from top to toe and ended up in her eyes again looking at her intensely as if searching for something in her gaze.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Katherine said narrowing her eyes on the young witch her lips slightly forming an evil smirk.

"Well you'll know soon enough…and when that happens…I'll be here to get what's mine." Katherine said in a threatening tone and with that she was gone in full vampire speed. Bonnie released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and rushed to her now open front door. She closed it and pressed her back against it. Great, she thought. She wasn't even safe in her own house now. She considered going to her grams' place but she needed to have a chat with someone who might have known about what Katherine might have wanted from her. Bonnie quickly ran upstairs and went through her contacts. Finding Stefan's name she pressed the green button.

Stefan was surprised to see Bonnie's name flashing on his screen. Him and Bonnie were friendly and on speaking terms but she wasn't exactly the type to call him especially this late. It must have been urgent. He picked up, worry already written all over his face.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said eager for her to cut to the chase.

"Hey Stefan…Did I wake you?" Bonnie asked in an almost shaking voice.

"No…not at all. What happened? You sound…" Stefan started but wasn't sure how to describe the vibes he was getting from her voice all the while not offending the usually fierce little Bennett witch who always put a brave face on.

"Worried? Scared?...It's ok I know." Bonnie said biting on her bottom lip nervously. "I need to talk to you Stefan…as soon as possible…even now if you don't mind." Bonnie said. Stefan's frowning deepened.

"Sure…I will come find you…" he started but was interrupted.

"NO! Don't come here…I can't stand being in here…I'll come by your house if that's ok." Bonnie said and Stefan sighed and nodded.

"Um…yeah sure. I'll be waiting." Stefan said. Bonnie thanked him and closed the phone. She quickly got dressed and pulled out a bag throwing some of her stuff in. She wasn't staying in that house for another second. She grabbed her phone and car keys and stormed out. In a while she was pulling over at the Salvatore Boarding house. She prayed that Stefan would be the one to open the door. She was really not in the mood to see Damon's smug face after what happened earlier. She cursed her luck as the door opened to reveal a raven haired blue eyed vampire with the same drunken dangerous smirk he had before.

"Missed me already? I'm flattered!" Damon claimed dramatically which made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"I'm here to see Stefan." Bonnie said in a serious look trying to get past him and into the house. Damon stood in front of her blocking her way with an almost fed up look in his eyes. The witch was really working on his last nerve, he thought. If he were sober right now he would probably get mad at himself and admit he was being ridiculous but it rubbed him the wrong way that even Bonnie Bennett of all people, the witch he never really payed attention to, the witch that hated him and he wasn't a big fan of, was here right now at his doorstep, saying to his face that she is here to see Stefan. That she was choosing Stefan over him.

"Let her be Damon." Stefan's voice was heard behind him. Damon smirked looking back at his brother and then at Bonnie. He stepped aside motioning for her to get in.

"Miss Bennett…" he said sarcastically. Bonnie looked at him frowned and walked in hesitantly. Stefan escorted her further in the house giving his warning look to Damon who just closed the door and went back to his bourbon. Stefan and Bonnie were in the library soon. Stefan closed the door behind him as Bonnie took a seat.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about? It must be urgent. You sounded shaken up on the phone." Stefan said frowning softly as he took a seat as well opposite Bonnie.

"Katherine faked being Elena and like a fool I let her in my house." Bonnie said frowning. Stefan's panic was clear in his eyes.

"Did…did she hurt you? Are you ok?" Stefan asked worried.

"No Stefan….I'm ok….physically at least." Bonnie said lowering her head. "But that's not why I'm here….she said that I'll find out soon enough that I have something she needs…and she's going to come get it…" Bonnie said shrugging sounding scared. "I just hoped that you might have had an idea of what that was." Bonnie said and Stefan seemed thoughtful. He then shook his head with an ignorant look on his face.

"Wild guess…probably magic related." Was all Stefan could say before some really slow sarcastic clapping was heard from the now open library entrance. Bonnie turned her head to see Damon leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you captain obvious." Damon said smirking at his brother. Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Did he really have a nickname for literally everyone, she thought.

"Well if you have any more specific ideas please enlighten us Damon." Stefan replied motioning to the other empty chair in the room. Damon approached the place they were both sitting but he didn't sit down.

"Well…many people have trusted the Bennetts over the centuries to guard many powerful relics. They also possess some really unique spells." Damon started and Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah…like Stefan said… "magic related"." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. Damon replied with an eyeroll of his own.

"Can you just let me finish judgy?" Damon continued earning yet another eyeroll. No. He had more than one nicknames for literally everyone, Bonnie thought.

"Wait a second…how do you even know anything about Bennetts?" Bonnie demanded with defiance in her eyes yet again. Damon could swear he would snap the next time he received that look from her.

"Emily...ring a bell?" Damon simply said with a "duh" look on his face.

"Speaking of which…her crystal was found in the Lockwoods. They're the ones with the creepy 'Founding Family Relic' exhibition thing…maybe she'll find what she needs there." Bonnie said although she was sure that with her luck that would not be the case.

"Emily's crystal was found there because I put it there witchy. Concentrate." Damon said with his usual smug face. Bonnie stood up.

"You know what? We're wasting time…we're just speculating things. Truth is we don't know exactly what she wants….I should get back home…leave my dad a note and then I'll probably just stay at my grams' place." Bonnie said grabbing her bag.

"Bonnie wait a second." Stefan was the first to speak standing up as well. "The place is not safe. I will come with you….maybe you should convince your dad to move out as well. Katherine can be ruthless when she wants something." He added and Bonnie nodded. As Bonnie moved to exit the library Damon blocked her way earning a displeased grunt from her and a questioning look from Stefan.

"Noone's going anywhere. From now on you'll be staying here." Damon said like it was the most casual thing in the world. Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief and she almost felt the urge to scoff. Was he joking, she thought.

"No vampire's ever been invited in my grandma's house Damon. Sure I'll leave that go unnoticed and come live here where any vampire can enter at anytime. Great plan." Bonnie said sarcastically. Damon narrowed his eyes on her.

"Listen to me witch. If the bitch wants something I want it too. Right now you and your magical legacy are on her 'to get' list so you will be staying here along with all your grimoires and anything else magic related that might be of use to her. Is that clear?" Damon said taking a step closer to the defiant little witch. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest when Stefan intervened.

"I think Damon might have a point Bonnie." Stefan said surprising both of them.

"Not you too." Bonnie said giving Stefan her 'Seriously?' look.

"Who's to say she won't manage to fool you again? She might pretend to be Elena and get in your grams' house too. Or even worse she might pull something dangerous in order to lure you out. At least here one of us two will be around almost at all times so even if she gets in we have vampire muscle and magic to try and take her down." Stefan said. Bonnie seemed to think about it. It did make some sense but yet she was still in a place where she despised the idea of vampires as much as she started being familiar with it. Living with two of them would definetely be a challenge. Stefan not so much but she was sure that Damon would somehow find a way to make her life a living hell.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Bonnie said hesitantly giving a side look to Damon before lowering her head. Stefan looked at his brother with his warning look. Damon sighed.

"Fine…I promise to be at my best behavior." Damon exclaimed dramatically raising his hands in surrender.

"Yeah definitely seems like that." Bonnie said sarcastically before she sighed. She looked at Stefan who was anticipating her answer. She shrugged subconsciously biting her lip.

"I guess I could try and stay here for a little while." Bonnie said after a long pause and Damon smirked satisfied earning a death glare from her. Stefan seemed somewhat relieved until the buzzing of his phone interrupted the silecne that spread in the room. It was a message from Elena telling him that she had a hard time sleeping after what Damon did to Jeremy and it would really calm her down if he could go there with her. Stefan frowned softly a look of sympathy spreading on his face.

"It's Elena…" he said trailing off. Damon stiffened at the mention of the name.

"It's fine…I'll go help the witch." Damon offered. Stefan nodded and grabbing his jacket flashed out of the house. Bonnie stared at Damon frowned.

"You know I think it would be better if I went alone." Bonnie said and started walking towards the exit until Damon grabbed her by the arm dragging her behind him.

"I swear you have a death wish." He said casually. Bonnie's heartbeat accelerated.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie said angrily trying pointlessly to get away from the vampire who rolled his eyes.

"Is it so hard for you to just cooperate for once? Do you wanna go back there alone? Fine! Don't blame me if Kitty Kat attacks and rips your throat out though." Damon said smirking as he let go of her arm. Bonnie sighed.

"How can you be such a jerk? Not more than a couple of hours ago Damon you tried to kill me! For the second time may I add! I feel a lot safer being by myself than being anywhere near you." Bonnie said angrily storming out of the house. Damon flashed angrily to the front door banging it shut as hard as he could making her slightly jump.

"Oh I'm gonna have so much fun staying here…" Bonnie mumbled sarcastically to herself as she got in her car. Once Damon heard the car getting lost in the distance he grabbed his keys and his jacket and followed Bonnie.

* * *

In a while Bonnie was in her house. She took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. It felt weird being back even though she was gone only for a while. As she was ready to step through the front door she heard another car engine stop. She raised her eyebrow as Damon got off his car. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Did you not listen to me when I told you I wanna be alone?" Bonnie said annoyed. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're still breathing…get over it drama queen." He replied with his signature smirk at her as he walked past her and tried to enter the house. Much to his dismay he had forgotten that he hadn't been invited in. Bonnie watched amused as the invisible barrier kept the elder Salvatore out of her house.

"Such a pity Damon…I guess I'm too much of a drama queen to let you in." she said with a smirk of her own as she walked past him and entered her house.

"At least leave the door open." Damon commented trying to bargain with the witch. Bonnie sighed.

"Whatever…" she mumbled as she headed to the living room and started taking all her grimoires off her bookcases.

* * *

Stefan came in through Elena's window. She was on her bed resting her back against the bed's head and hugging her knees. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"I just…can't…everytime I close my eyes I keep seeing Jeremy falling dead on the floor with a broken neck…and it all comes back." Elena said looking at Stefan with teary eyes. He got in bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"How is he?" Stefan asked looking concerned.

"Recovering…I just don't even want to imagine what would have happened if he didn't have his ring on Stefan…" Elena said again hugging him tighter than before.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you right now Elena but Bonnie called earlier. Katherine tricked her pretending to be you and got in her house." Stefan said and Elena jumped away from his embrace to face him shock and worry all over her face.

"What? What happened? Is she ok?" She asked and Stefan nodded. She sighed relieved.

"Katherine said that Bonnie has something she needs. We don't know what yet but since it's not safe for her to stay there anymore we agreed that she will grab all her magic stuff and stay at the Boarding house for a while." Stefan said and Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Stefan that's not wise. She hates Damon and he's not that fond of her. After what happened tonight with Jeremy I don't know if I can trust him around her." Elena said frowning.

"You can trust me." Stefan said with a reassuring squeeze at her hand. "I'll keep Damon under check…besides you should give Bonnie more credit. She's capable of putting him in his place." Stefan said and Elena cracked a smile.

"Still is it a wise decision? Katherine can enter at any time." Elena said narrowing her eyes.

"If she fools Bonnie she can enter anywhere that's why we thought the Borading house would be the better solution. It won't be Katherine versus Bonnie cause either Damon or me or both will be around to help her if she needs it in order to defeat her." Stefan said and Elena seemed more relieved as she slipped back in his embrace.

* * *

"For God's sake what's taking so damn long?" Damon said frustrated as he leaned against the doorframe. Bonnie appeared in a while with a tone of suitcases. Three of them were filled with books, two of them were filled with the small boxes containg all the relics and another three of them with all her stuff.

"We can take the whole house with us if you'd like…" Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining and help me with the suitcases…besides you were the one insisting I bring all my magic stuff." Bonnie said. Before she could check the house one last time and lock the door Damon was already vamp speeding the last suitcase in his car and was waiting for her leaned against it.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Bonnie commneted as she headed towards her car. As she was ready to open the driver's door Damon's hand appeard by her side slamming the door shut. He had apparently flashed behind her again.

"Can you stop doing that? What's your problem?" Bonnie asked curiously turning around to face him.

"Get in my car…now." Damon ordered looking down at her. Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest again looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No." She simply said refusing to move.

"I swear witch if you don't start walking now I will carry you there myself." Damon said unamused looking down at her intensely.

"What the hell is your problem? So what? Am I not allowed to drive now either?" Bonnie asked desperately.

"I think that you don't fully understand the situation you're in judgy…I happen to be dying to get a laverage on Katherine…and now I know that she wants you. I will know your every move from now on. You having your own car with you will just complicate things. Now move." Damon said looking at Bonnie narrowing his eyes on her.

"You don't seriously expect me to stay locked up in your little mansion of horrors do you?" Bonnie asked widening her eyes.

"No…I demand you to." Damon said casually as he smirked again grabbing Bonnie by her arm and dragging her towards the passenger seat of his car after forcefully taking the car keys out of her clenched fists. She was protesting endlessly but Damon would have none of it. After he got her in and vamp sped to the driver seat he quickly downed the safety. Bonnie pointlessly tried to open the door.

"Open it!" She demanded but Damon ignoring her started the engine and sped off. Having no other option Bonnie rested her back on the passenger seat and looked out the window. Damon turned towards her a couple of times noticing her pouty face mirrored on the window glass. It was giving her full heart shaped lips even more volume. He slightly cleared his throat realizing his thoughts. Why the hell would he be noticing the witche's lips? He kept his eyes focused on the road until Bonnie broke the silence.

"Since when do you want a laverage against Katherine?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow. "You once were willing to kill to open that tomb in order to find her." She said narrowing her eyes. She knew this topic would probably rub him the wrong way but part of her wanted to irritate him. The other part was just curious.

"I have an idea! Why don't you just go back at looking out the window?" Damon said sarcastically with a bitter smirk on his face as he kept his eyes on the road. Bonnie shrugged.

"Why do that when there is answers I need to get? You know Katherine mentioned you earlier in my house…she saw us in the woods and she apologized…said it was her fault I saw you in that state." Bonnie said and Damon abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the road causing her eyes to widen. He took a deep breath squeezing the wheel in his hands as he turned to her, his eyes darker than before.

"Stop…talking." He warned in a low, intimidating tone. Bonnie frowned at him. He unlocked the car doors and got out of the car slamming the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Bonnie got out of the car herself. Damon had his back turned towards her. She walked slowly towards the trunk of the car and leaned against it.

"Get back in." Damon said in a more calm tone. Bonnie kept looking at him frowned. She felt a tad bit of guilt for what she was about to do but first of all she owed him one because he tried to kill her and second she was tired of all the unanswered questions she had about tonight's events, she thought. She knew it wasn't wise to push him but she was so close to breaking him for once she just couldn't resist.

"She said when she couldn't give you the love you needed you went to Elena…and then you said that you crossed a line tonight…what is this unforgivable thing you did? What did you do to hurt Elena?" Bonnie demanded and before she could realize what was going on Damon had grabbed her by the neck slamming her flat against the trunk of the car. A small cry of surprise left her lips as she was suddenly laying down struggling to breathe.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you? I told you to STOP TALKING!" Damon yelled angrily releasing her and taking a few steps back. His eyes were cold but glassy. Bonnie could swear he was about to cry. This was the first time she saw him like that. So hurt and so angry at the same time. Almost vulnerable. She got up on her feet and lowered her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she decided against it. Damon threw the car keys in front of her feet.

"Go to the Boarding house." He said in a low tone. Bonnie hesitantly bent over and grabbed the car keys. She held them tightly in her hand and approached the driver's door. She stopped and looked back at him.

"You?" she asked softly. Damon didn't turn to face her.

"Just GO!" He said angrily. Bonnie frowned and got in the car starting the engine and speeding up in the distance. Damon layed down in the middle of the road. Seems like his night would end the way it started. Bonnie looked at him one last time through the car mirror before she pinned her eyes on the road.

**So that was it! First chapter. I thought it would be a nice way to end it here with this throwback to their earlier meeting. I've been having a bit of too much muse as far as it concerns Bamon lately so it probably won't take that long until the next chapter. Stay tuned my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Earlier than I expected to finish I must admit lol **

Bonnie arrived at the Boarding house. It took her a while to move all the suitcases from the car without the vampire muscle but she finally did it. As she closed the front door behind her she sighed taking a good look at the house she was supposed to spend a good deal of her time from now on.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and called Stefan. She knew he was with Elena and she didn't really want to bother but she needed to know where to put her stuff and speaking to Damon at the moment was just not going to happen. She waited a while before Stefan finally picked up.

"Hello?" she heard a really low voice. He was whispering so Bonnie assumed that Elena was sleeping.

"Hey Stefan? It's me. Am I bothering?" Bonnie asked feeling a bit awkward for maybe interrupting something important.

"No no of course not..wait a sec." Stefan said and Bonnie heard a door noise. That was probably Stefan getting out of the room, she thought. "Tell me. Is everything ok?" He said louder and clearer this time.

"Yeah I just arrived to the Boarding house and just wanted to ask you where should I put my stuff?" Bonnie asked as casually as she could. She still couldn't quite comprehend that she was actually going to live with the Salvatores. Stefan gave her directions and she found the room she was supposed to stay in. She felt the urge to curse her luck when Stefan announced that it was next to Damon's room.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why did it have to be that close to his?" Bonnie questioned and she could already see Stefan chuckling on the other end.

"You have my word that I'll keep him from bothering you too much." Stefan said in a joking manner in hopes of reassuring her. Bonnie nodded accepting her fate.

"So how's Elena?" Bonnie asked a hint of worry in her voice. She still hadn't gotten around to find out what happened that night but if she were to assume anything it must have been really bad between Elena calling over Stefan to stay the night that late and Damon dropping hints that he was not going to get away with whatever it was that he did this time. Stefan sighed.

"She's asleep. It took her a while to calm down after the incident but she's fine now…wait you have no idea what happened do you?" Stefan said realizing that with everything that went on with Katherine Bonnie probably didn't have the time to contact Elena.

"No I don't and honestly I'm not sure I want to find out anymore. Elena called you over because she couldn't calm down, Damon was dropping hints that he crossed a line…it's probably something really bad." Bonnie said and the silence on the other end confirmed her assumptions.

"Well…noone's hurt at the moment so that's good but I won't tell you anything if that is what you want…besides I'm sure that Elena would like to be the one to speak with you about this since she's way more involved in this than I am. I don't know all of it either." Stefan said sounding worried and Bonnie bit her lip nodding.

"I understand..well I'll let you go. When Elena wakes up please tell her to call me. Goodnight Stefan." Bonnie said and closed the phone.

She was struggling to pull the last suitcase upstairs to her new room when she heard the front door. She rolled her eyes. Damon was the last person she wanted to see right now especially after what happened between them earlier. She knew that it was partly her fault but she kept telling herself that he had given her every right to hurt him. Damon appeared in the staircase and watched her closely. She had just pulled the suitcase up the last step and sighed in relief as she put her palm against her forehead. She was panting and she was getting a bit sweaty.

Damon didn't bother to look elsewhere when Bonnie's eyes fell on him. He didn't mind her knowing that he was looking. He didn't speak but just started heading towards the top of the stairs where she was standing, icy blue eyes never leaving her from their sight. She was determined not to speak to him until she layed eyes on his blood stained grey t-shirt that definetely didn't look like that last time she saw him. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned looking at him intensely as he brushed right by her side without saying anything and acting as if everything was completely ok. Bonnie was the one to grab his arm this time. Instead of turning him towards her she just stopped him, moving to stand in front of him taking a better look at his shirt.

"What is this?" she asked pointing at the blood stains with her green eyes demanding an answer. Damon shrugged his shoulders raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Would you believe me if I said wine?" He said sarcastically. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What did you do Damon?!" she asked again angrily. Damon's eyes wondered to her lips. There she was doing that pouty expression again. Had her lips always been that full? Damon wondered until her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned slightly.

"Relax witchy…are you afraid that I snapped and went on a killing spree because you pushed me and now you got blood on your hands?" he asked doing a fake pouty expression himself. Bonnie's face remained frowned. He smirked and headed to his room. Bonnie looked at him desperately.

"Well!...Did you?" She asked expecting an answer. Damon stopped and shrugged his shoulders before opening the door to his room.

"Goodnight judgy." He yelled back at her as he closed his room door behind him.

"Ugh…insufferable jerk." Bonnie mumbled frustrated. She grabbed her suitcase and got into her own room. Before she closed the door behind her she debated going to his room. She didn't really want to but she knew that the guilt would probably keep her up if she didn't find out what had happened.

Damon had just taken off his shirt when he stopped, hearing light steps and a really accelerated heartbeat outside his room door. Bonnie took a deep breath and looked around awkwardly as she raised her hand to knock on his door. She regretted it and headed back to her room. She closed the door behind her and was dragged away by her thoughts again. What if someone died because she couldn't keep her mouth shut and had to push Damon? Why did she feel the need to push him in the first place? Yes she owed him one but she was not like him. She was supposed to be good. She was supposed to be the bigger person. Her eyes fell on her room door. She took another big breath and exited her room. This time she did knock.

"Well would you look at that…" Damon mumbled smirking to himself kinda surprised that Bonnie decided to talk to him after all. "Enter." He said keeping his bare back towards the door.

Bonnie hesitantly opened the door and took a step inside. This was the first time she was seeing Damon's room. Everyone used to say that you could tell a lot about someone's personality by the way their room looks but if that were true then Damon must have been either too good at hiding his true colors or the exception that confirmed the rule, Bonnie thought, cause his room definetely didn't look like it belonged to a sarcastic prick. It was way more sophisticated than she would expect Damon Salvatore's room to be. When her eyes fell on him she immidiately looked down.

"You're…shirtless." Bonnie acknowledged looking everywhere else except Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes smirking amused.

"Is this the first time you see a bare male chest witchy?...What a scandal!" He said sarcastically and Bonnie rolled her eyes. If her curles weren't falling on her face she was sure he would have noticed the light blushing of her cheeks.

"So…you wanted something?" Damon said taking a few steps closer to her. Bonnie finally raised her eyes and her eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say…that I know it was wrong for me to push you like that…but you totally deserved it." Bonnie said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Damon narrowed his eyes on her and bursted into a light laugh.

"Is that an apology attempt? Bonnie Bennett you leave me speechless." Damon said dramatically putting his hand on his chest. Bonnie shook her head.

"You're impossible…you know what? I shouldn't have even attempted to apologize to you." Bonnie said frowning as she turned around heading for the door. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you?" Damon asked and Bonnie stopped turning to face him again.

"I'm not surprised that you have no clue…I doubt you've ever apologized for anything." Bonnie shot back and Damon narrowed his eyes on her.

"Enlighten me then Bon Bon." He challenged and Bonnie took a few steps towards him again.

"I came here to apologize because I'm not like you! Kicking someone when they're down and pushing them until they break might be just another day to you but it's not who I am. I'm actually a lot better than all of this and it's my fault that I let you make me stoop so low!" Bonnie said angrily. Damon scoffed.

"Oh please! Save me all the self righteous bullshit princess. We both know that the only reason you're here is because you're afraid I killed someone because you couldn't shut up. Well for your information that would never happen because I don't give a crap about your opinions and what you have to say!" Damon said angrily as well. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him.

"I know you don't. You're too busy pining over an ex who didn't even want you in her life and that's pathetic even for your standards!" Bonnie said before even thinking. She mentally kicked herself when she realized that she just did again the thing she went there to apologize for but she just couldn't help herself around him anymore. Their relationship was endless bickering and she practically needed to get a rise out of him at this point. Damon looked at her with a silence that would terrify anyone, a dark look in his eyes. In a few seconds he had her pinned against the wall holding her by the neck.

"Listen to me witch…get your judgy little ass out of my room before I do something you're not going to like…" he said in a low intimidating voice against her ear. Bonnie's heart was drumming in her chest but for a weird reason she couldn't explain, she wasn't afraid for her life. She didn't even think of using her magic to push him back. Maybe it was her intuition but she could sense that he wasn't going to hurt her despite what his mouth was blabbing about.

"Look at you…not giving a crap about what I have to say…" Bonnie said back in a low voice as well a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Damon looked deeply into her eyes before releasing her and turning away from her. Bonnie exited the room without thinking twice. As soon as she entered hers she heard the noise of glass breaking and things falling.

Damon looked at his now trashed cabinet. It wasn't the witche's words that got to him but the fact that she was right. He was indeed feeling pathetic for letting Katherine's rejection have so much control over him. And now a hint of guilt started growing in him for what it was that he did on Jeremy that night and how he ruined the relationship he had with the only person that thought he had any redeeming qualities apart from his brother, Elena freaking Gilbert.

He layed down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he go to Elena's house tonight? In his mind she was this ideal version of Katherine. But did he really want her? Or did he just push himself to fall for her because of the anger he had towards his brother and the obssession he had with Katherine? Then Bonnie's words earlier that night found their way into his mind again.

"She said when she couldn't give you the love you needed you went to Elena…" he could hear her words in his mind again. It was true. Elena was his Katherine substitute tonight. Damon sighed. Why did feelings have to be this complicated? Those were his thoughts until he felt his eyelids heavier.

* * *

_Bonnie was alone in the woods. The moon was full and a growl was heard making her turn her head to see if she was being followed by anything. Her heart was drumming in her chest for a reason she couldn't explain. She looked up at the sky as a strong wind started._

"_Bonnie…" there was a familiar soft voice behind her._

"_Emily?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes on her ancestor. She couldn't exactly say that she missed her cause last time she saw her was when she got possessed by her._

"_They're coming. Be ready." Emily said in a low intimidating voice. Bonnie started backing away from her._

"_Who's coming?" She asked frowning. Suddenly Emily disappeared and Bonnie could see six human figures in the distance. She couldn't make out their features but she was feeling terrified. One of them dropped to the ground. A terrifying sound of breaking bones was heard when the figures suddenly became five and a wolf was running towards her at full speed. _

_Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. She started running as fast as she could when she stumbled and fell down. Hearing the wolf growl she closed her eyes getting mentally prepared for what would follow but then everything stopped. The growling,the wind….there was dead silence until footsteps were heard. Bonnie got on her feet only to get pinned against a tree. Katherine was before her eyes._

"_You're mine!" she said in a low intimidating voice veins appearing around her eyes. As Katherine was ready to bite into her neck Bonnie screamed._

Bonnie opened her eyes screaming as she sat on her bed. She stopped taking in her surroundings. She was panting and her heart was racing. She sighed relieved when she realized that it was all just a dream. Damon practically broke the door as he came in in full vampire speed. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Bonnie just sitting on the bed.

"What happened? I heard a scream." He said sounding more relieved. Bonnie took a good look at him. He was still wearing his black jeans but he was shirtless and his hair were messier. He must have fallen asleep like that, she thought.

"Bonnie?" he called dragging her out of her thoughts. Bonnie blinked taking her eyes away from him.

"I'm fine…I just had a bad dream…a very…vivid bad dream." Bonnie said frowning softly. She knew by now that dreams like that shouldn't be ignored but she didn't have any information that could be of much help of what was coming.

"Well…in that case.." Damon said smirking as he started making his way to the door. Bonnie looked down for a moment remembering her dream.

"Wait! Damon…" she called and Damon turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you know anything about…werewolves?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Stefan held Elena in his arms as she was peacefully sleeping. He was staring at her. A part of him knew that it was kind of creepy but he couldn't help it. He smirked slightly noticing her soft breathing. Suddenly a weird noise caught his attention. Jenna was out of town and only Elena and Jeremy were there but Elena made sure that Jeremy would get his rest after everything he went through that night so he was immidiately suspicious.

Stefan slowly and quietly got out of bed and exited the room making sure not to wake Elena up. He headed downstairs as quietly as possible. His vampire hearing wasn't picking up anything anymore but he had to be sure. He couldn't risk Elena and Jeremy being in danger especially after what happened with Katherine and Bonnie earlier tonight.

"So you're their bodyguard now?" Katherine's sarcastic voice was heard as Stefan entered the living room finding Katherine sitting on the couch with her feet on the table. She was wearing her signature black high heels.

"Katherine…what are you doing here?" Stefan asked frowning as he got ready to fight if needed.

"Now is that a way to treat a guest?" Katherine said standing up. "Would you believe me if I said I was in the neighborhood? No? Ok." Katherine said walking slowly towards Stefan.

"I asked you a question!" Stefan said a bit louder dropping his fangs,veins appearing around his eyes.

"Easy Stefan…need me to remind you who's stronger? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine said smirking not feeling even a bit threatened by Stefan vamping out.

"Why are you here?" Stefan said his face turning back to normal.

"I know you have the witch." Katherine said raising her right eyebrow slightly as she narrowed her eyes on the youngest Salvatore.

"In fact nothing's stopping me from barging in the Boarding House right now and taking her where she belongs." She added making sure to state her claim.

"Except this is not the Boarding House." Stefan said with a sarcastic hint in his voice. Katherine smirked.

"I don't want to harm Bonnie Bennett, Stefan. If I wanted to I would have done it earlier tonight. I trust that you two are going to keep her around and safe until I need her…I mean even if you don't care you'll keep her safe for your precious Elena." Katherine said rolling her eyes as she mentioned Elena's name.

"So all that show earlier tonight was so that you could turn us into Bonnie's personal bodyguards?" Stefan asked full of disbelief. Katherine smirked deviously.

"I guess you could say that." She said slightly shrugging. "Did you ever wonder why I was the way I was Stefan? I wasn't born manipulative. There are things far more evil in this world. And if I want to survive I need Bonnie alive…cause those evil things…might already be on their way here." Katherine said and with that she flashed in full vamp speed out of the house leaving a confused Stefan behind.

* * *

Bonnie needed that cup of hot chocolate so bad right now. She felt pleasantly surprised when she discovered it in the kitchen of the Boarding house. As she was preparing her drink Damon strolled in the kitchen fully clothed this time.

"Ok now that you're getting your little drink ready care to elaborate on this whole werewolf subject?" Damon said standing next to her. Bonnie briefly looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but it's what that thing looked like. First came Emily…" Bonnie said trailing off as she was trying to remember the specifics of her dream.

"You saw Emily in your sleep? She doesn't know when to quit does she?" Damon mumbled and Bonnie sighed rolling her eyes.

"She came to warn me Damon…she said they're coming." Bonnie said pinning her eyes on the confused vampire.

"They?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything more than you do…but I guess it has to do with the six human figures I saw in the distance afterwards. And that's where the whole werewolf thing comes in. One of the figures drops to his knees there's this horrible sound of bones cracking and suddenly there's a wolf in his place and it's coming at me full speed." Bonnie said. She felt her heart beat accelerating as she relived the dream. Damon looked at her up and down.

"Maybe it was just a dream." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe it was not. Are you willing to take the risk? You know what dreams mean to witches." Bonnie said trying to get him to see why she was so upset. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I do know. I also know that in my one hundred and seventy one years on this planet I never came across a werewolf." Damon said smirking. Bonnie sighed annoyed by his "know it all" behavior.

"Fine! Forget it…why should I care? Legend has it that werewolves are after vampires usually so I don't got anything to lose." Bonnie said annoyed as she poured the hot chocolate in her mug and headed upstairs leaving behind a troubled Damon.

* * *

Bonnie switched sides gripping the blanket tight against her body as she felt the sunlight creeping through the window. As she blinked twice it took her a while to remember that she wasn't in her room but in the boarding house. She stretched her body and sat on the bed slowly.

She uncovered herself and let her feet touch the wooden floor as she grabbed her phone from the nighstand to check on the hour. It was still nine am. She felt somewhat relieved that it was a Saturday and she didn't have to sit through class. She was still feeling exhausted after last night's events and given the fact that Damon was supposed to watch her like a hawk she decided that the best option for her was to lock herself in her room and do not engage to any kind of contact with the cocky vampire.

She straightened her white short silk night gown as she stood up before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She wore it in many different styles but today it was styled in loose curls. After that she put on her favorite gloss and a little bit of mascara just enough to bring out her lips and eyes. As she got dressed in her jeans and a dark red top she felt her stomach growling and just like that her plans to isolate herself in the room and avoid any unnecessary contact with a certain Salvatore were ruined.

* * *

Bonnie slowly walked down the stairs. She felt weird being in the Salvatore house. A loud thud made her jump and narrow her eyes. It was coming from the library. Bonnie slowly walked in, her head popping behind the wall seeing an extremely grumpy Damon Salvatore. He was wearing the same clothes he did when she left him last night and his eyes seemed more dull than usual when he turned to face her. She took a step forward until she was fully visible to him.

"Have you been here this entire time?" she asked narrowing her green eyes on him.

"What can I say….you gave me food for thought." Damon replied giving her a sarcastic smirk which made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"I didn't know you were capable of thinking…" Bonnie mumbled. She often did that around vampires. She knew they could hear her anyways.

"Great…I see we're dealing with Her Judginess Witch Bitch Bonnie again today." Damon said as he stood up from his seat slamming the book he was holding on the wooden table in front of him.

"Do you even know what you're looking for Damon?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest choosing to ignore his insulting nickname. She was done with the good deed of the day. He waved at her to approach.

"Maybe you can be of help witchy…you know since your dreams are so inconveniently unspecific and all." Damon said smirking. Bonnie took a deep breath trying to ignore her urge to set him on fire as she approached. Damon handed her a couple of books and she sighed taking them in her hands.

"If you find anything about furry bone chasers who like to bark let me know." He said smirking as he grabbed a couple of books as well and took his previous seat. Bonnie rested the books in an armchair nearby.

"Fine. I do need to have breakfast first though." Bonnie said trying not to focus too much on her growling stomach.

"Elena stays over often I'm sure you'll find something for your kind of apetite." Damon replied eyes never leaving the books in front of him.

"Do you need anything?" Bonnie asked deciding to play nice.

"Are you offering a vein?" Damon asked with his signature smirk raising his eyebrow at Bonnie earning yet another eye roll from her.

"Two things. One…how are you so annoying? Two…why do I even bother?" Bonnie said as she stormed out of the library leaving behind an amused Damon. Annoying the little witch was quickly becoming one of his favorites hobbies. Maybe her staying there could be fun actually, he thought.

* * *

Four hours and many information later Bonnie had her nose buried deep in the books. The research managed to keep her occupied and she actually felt much better than what she would feel hiding in her room to avoid being annoyed by Damon who was surprisingly quiet in his little corner. That is until an uncomfortable grunt was heard.

"I had to jinx it…" Bonnie mumbled. "What is it?" she asked turning to the eldest Salvatore.

"This is getting nowhere. I've been at it since last night. I guess this stuff can make even a vampire sleepy. I swear witchy if this was just a dream and all this is for nothing I'm going to kill you." Damon complained looking bored to death and completely fed up. Bonnie narrowed her eyes on him.

"You've already tried that twice Damon…honestly it's getting old." She said raising her chin in defiance. "Besides noone asked you to do research you did that all by yourself." She added her eyes returning to the book in front of her.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice with your cryptic, ominous dreams and your 'Do you wanna risk getting killed by a rabid dog?' questions." Damon said. Bonnie shook her head.

"Just stop talking and concentrate." She said eyes never leaving the book.

"Bossy aren't we judgy?" Damon replied but decided to take her advice and return to his reading. Both of them stopped reading though once the front door and conversation was heard. In a few minutes Stefan and Elena appeared in the library.

"I didn't expect to find you two in the same room." Stefan said trying to lighten the mood. Knowing that both Bonnie and Elena now had issues with Damon he didn't want things to be awkward.

"Well you know what they say brother..the enemy of my enemy and all that jazz." Damon said smirking at Stefan before his smirk dropped and his eyes fell on Elena. "Elena." He simply nodded in a greeting manner. Elena didn't reply and simply turned her attention to Bonnie.

"Bon! Come. We have so much to talk about." Elena said motioning for Bonnie to follow her. Bonnie's eyes shifted from Damon to Elena for a brief moment before she stood up following the doppleganger, greeting Stefan as well, as they exited the room.

"Seems like I'm getting the silent treatmnet…oh well." Damon said his eyes falling on the book again.

"You killed her brother Damon. What did you expect?" Stefan said shaking his head at his brother's behavior. "Really though…what were you doing here with Bonnie?" Stefan asked curiously approaching the armchair Bonnie was previously sitting on and taking a look at what she had been reading.

"Witchy and I decided to organize a book club." Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone earning an eyeroll from Stefan.

"Folklore of mythical creatures…." Stefan read with narrowed eyes before putting the book back down. "Seems like an interesting read indeed." He said sarcastically before turning his questioning gaze back to Damon.

"Fine…witchy had a dream last night…seems like Katherine might not be our only problem. Judgy said something about six figures…and the possibility of werewolves existing. Like I didn't have enough on my plate already." Damon whined rolling his eyes. Stefan frowned.

"You think that might be what Katherine was talking about? She came by Elena's last night. She said she needs Bonnie alive if she wants to survive, that there are things far more evil than her that might be coming here as we speak." Stefan said and raised his eyes meeting the troubled face of his brother.

"Well in that case…grab a book brother. We got work to do." Damon said as he grabbed his book again.

* * *

Bonnie entered Stefan's room followed by Elena, who closed the door behind her. They both moved to sit on the bed. Elena lowered her head and Bonnie gently squeezed her hand.

"I still don't know what happened last night but from the way everyone's acting…it must have been terrible. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Bonnie said softly slightly frowning and Elena shook her head.

"No it's fine. It will make me feel better to get it off my chest…he snapped his neck Bonnie. Damon snapped Jeremy's neck." Elena said, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she relived the events of last night. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my God is he ok?" Bonnie asked worried. Elena nodded.

"He had his ring on. I don't know Bonnie..I just..i felt so alone and helpless the moment I saw him dropping dead. It was horrible." Elena said and Bonnie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Elena…but why would he do something like that?...I mean..Katherine dropped some hints but…" Bonnie trailed off not sure if Elena was ready to have his conversation yet.

"You and Katherine talked about Damon?" Elena asked curiously as she pulled back from the embrace bringing her palms to her face tapping her tears away. Bonnie shook her head.

"She mentioned him briefly…" Bonnie said trailing off. She was sure it wouldn't do any good to Elena to listen to the specifics of Katherine's claims. Elena lowered her eyes again and shrugged.

"I guess I was wrong about Damon, Bon. There is no good in him. I should have distanced myself from him a long time ago. Now Jeremy almost died because of me." Elena said frowning. Bonnie felt like her best friend, for the first time since the Salvatores rolled into town, opened her eyes and realized they only brought them trouble. It still pained her seeing Elena in this state so gloating about "telling her so" was going to have to wait. It would also have to wait until she wasn't living with them anymore. As much as Bonnie hated it she had to admit that she was feeling somewhat grateful for the protection Stefan and Damon wantd to provide her with, after the Katherine incident.

"Anyways enough about me. How are you with everything? Meetings with Katherine and staying in the same house as Damon…it must be really hard on you." Elena's voice dragged Bonnie out of her thoughts. Bonnie blinked a few times turning her full attention back to the doppleganger.

"I mean…it's definetely not how I planned my weekend to be." Bonnie said giving a small sad smile to her friend. Elena mirrored her expression. "Hopefully we'll find out what Katherine wants and deal with her soon. I don't like playing the waiting game." Bonnie simply added as her expression turned serious once more. She debated letting Elena know about her dreams but she figured there was nothing the doppleganger could do with the information they had so far so it would be wise not to involve her just yet. Besides the event between Jeremy and Damon was still very recent and Elena didn't need to worry about anything else at the moment, Bonnie thought noticing Elena's stressed face.

"Does she really look exactly like me?" Elena asked frowning softly. Bonnie nodded.

"It was scary Elena. Even your voices sound the same. She's like you evil twin or something." Bonnie replied frowning slightly as well.

"This is bad. Now she can enter at both of our houses…and who knows who else she will be able to fool pretending to be me." Elena said clearly troubled. A knock on the door interrupted the two friends who turned their head just in time to see Stefan coming in the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." He said with a polite smile.

"We were just catching up." Bonnie said smiling back. "I'll leave you two to do your thing." She added and stood up.

"Yeah Damon says you're a much better research buddy than me anyways." Stefan said jokingly and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess reading books is the closest Damon and I will ever get to coexisting." Bonnie said as she headed for the door.

* * *

As Bonnie entered the library she quickly took her previous seat and quickly resumed to her reading not bothering to look at or talk to Damon, who after a while rolled his eyes. The front door was heard indicating that him and the witch were alone again in the Boarding house.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment too now huh? Real mature judgy." Damon said smirking as he usually did. Bonnie took a deep breath and put down the book she was holding.

"Definetely more mature than snapping someone's neck when you don't get your way!..You killed Jeremy!" She said angrily standing up. She had decided not to engage in conversation with the vampre but ever since she entered the room after her talk with Elena she craved to speak her mind about what she had just learned.

"There we go." Damon scoffed. "Did she tell you why?" He looked at Bonnie calmly making her even more furious.

"No! But it doesn't take a genius to figure it out especially after what Katherine was hinting at." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes on him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So…what are you gonna do about it? You wanna lecture me? Don't bother. It's gonna be nothing I haven't heard before." Damon said with indifference. Bonnie shook her head.

"You are unbelievable! But this ends now. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you harm my friends. You may have had Elena fooled but now that she sees you for what you really are…one wrong move and I'm gonna take you out!" Bonnie said taking a few steps towards him.

"Aww adorable." Damon said taking a mocking pouty expression that made Bonnie grab her book and storm out of the library clearly trying her best not to explode.

* * *

In a coffee shop outside of Mystic Falls Katherine was sitting, arms crossed in front of her chest as she was patiently waiting. The door opened. He had arrived. Dressed as good as always, formal, serious and dangerous. He straightened his suit jacket before taking a seat across from her, his brown eyes scanning the mortals around them.

"Elijah….thank you for meeting me." Katherine said softly as his eyes fell upon her.

"I didn't think you would ever have the audacity to contact me again…Katerina." Elijah replied.

"I know where you can find what he needs." Katherine simply said and Elijah raised his eyebrow.

**That's all for chapter 2 my lovelies! As you can see Bamon still has a long way to go but they will get there eventually. Thank you so much for reading,faving,following and reviewing. Honestly I don't know when the next update is gonna be as I am currently quite busy. As I've already stated the updates will be slow, but hopefully it won't be long. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
